Team JADE KRSE
by Reapa-San and Chop-Chan
Summary: Sanzu, Emerald, Kisa and Reyna begin their adventure at Beacon, each training for their own reasons but working to their goals as a team. But the White Fang, Torchwick, and indeed the forces of Grimm lay in wait for them.


_**Team KRSE**_

_**Chapter 1 - Sanzu**_

When my eyes fell on Beacon for the first time, I was amazed. I'd never seen a school so big, not even back on Atlas. And in Atlas, most things were big.

Like, huge.

No, not that you idiots...

But I digress.

I had come by boat to Vale from my homeland, the kingdom of Atlas. I was going to learn from the best of the best, and hone my skills to protect this world...

Well, that's one reason. I have... personal reasons as well.

I started to walk towards the academy, my black hair ruffling in the wind. My leather jacket, once black but now grey and weathered, blew back, my grey boots trudging along the ground. My shirt was revealed; a cracked skull with an out of place smile, on a black background, flecks of grey everywhere. Completing the look was my black jeans, mildly ripped on one leg.

Eventually I reached the main hall, drinking in the sights, and the people. Most noticeable were 3 girls arguing. I recognised one of them - Ruby Rose. She had been on the news on the way over to Vale for fighting Roman Torchwick, criminal asswipe.

Next to her was a blonde girl, dressed to impress. Orange scarf, light brown jacket, knee high boots and a smile to boot.

Hell, I was _definitely_ impressed, if that's even the right word for the situation.

Then was some angry looking chick with hair as white as... snow? Nah, too cliché. White as paper? Doesn't sound right...

Whatever it was though, I could tell one thing; she was as cold as ice, and then some.

That's when Professor Ozpin began his speech.

"I'll keep this brief..."

* * *

That night, we were all given the sleeping mats in one room. I didn't mind - I fancied talking to some of the people here.

I wandered around, eventually settling on the two girls I'd seen before - Ruby and "Yellow", as I'd nicknamed her. They'd just finished another fight with small, white and dangerous, and were settling down. I saw the spare mat and headed over, smiling.

"Hey, mind if I stay here?" I asked politely.

"Yellow" looked up at me and gave me a once over, proceeding to wink at me. "I certainly don't."

I smiled chuckling a bit. Ruby looked away awkwardly. "Uh... sure?" I could tell what was wrong.

I knelt beside her. "Trouble making friends?" I said sympathetically.

She nodded, sighing. "I still don't see the point... I'm fine with just me and Yang." As an afterthought, she said, "And Jaune I guess."

Yang shook her head tutting. "Come on sis, he's being nice!"

Ruby kind of spazzed out for a second. "Waa, sorry! I-I'm Ruby!" she stammered.

I laughed, causing her to smile a little. "It's alright, my name's Sanzu," I said, offering her my hand.

Ruby blushed taking it. "Nice to meet you."

Things were a bit too... polite at that point. We made some awkward small talk, but that was about it.

Then Yang brought out the cookies.

The mood changed so suddenly. Suddenly we were all drooling over the tasty treats, acting like little kids. Ruby tried not to squeal and wake the others and I just sat trying desperately not to laugh and/or choke on a cookie.

Ruby immediately began to open up after that, telling me all about Crescent Rose, her dream of being a Huntress, and protecting people from the Grimm. I stiffened slightly when the creatures were mentioned but it soon blew over.

Yang smiled. "So, Sanzu, what's your story?"

I settled in to the cushions Yang had let me borrow. "Well, I'm a transfer from Atlas. I came here to further my training and become a Hunter, just like you two."

Ruby fangirled epicly. "You come from another kingdom? What's it like? Are there unicorns?"

Yeah... she had waaaay too many cookies.

"No unicorns... just a lot of snow, ice and... and Grimm." I smiled awkwardly.

Yang smiled. "I love the snow!" She could tell I was troubled though. They both could.

Ruby decided to tie up the conversation. "Well, it's getting late, and we have initiation tomorrow. We should get some-" she began to say, before her eyes closed slowly and she dropped to the side, snoring lightly.

Yang and I chuckled, putting her into her sleeping bag. I soon lay on the cushions again, but I had pulled a pair of gloves from my pocket. Yang sat beside me concerned.

"Sanzu? What's troubling you?"

I looked away. "It's... a long story..." I said, not wanting to make the situation depressing.

Yang smiled sweetly, laying next to me and touching my hand gently. "I got time."

I looked at her surprised, but smiled gently. "If you're sure..."

And so I began my tale... right from the beginning.

I told her about my brother, Desu. He would have been a year older to me...

* * *

About 2 years ago, my brother and I went hiking on the tallest mountain of Atlas, Mount Glace. Snow fell lightly, and by nightfall, we had almost reached the peak.

Desu started a fire, and I set out the sleeping bags.

It may seem pointless climbing to the peak of some dusty old mountain... but not this one.

This one had the world's only reserve of natural Aura Dust.

* * *

"Hold up a sec... what's Aura Dust?" Yang queried.

I sighed chuckling a bit. "Aura Dust is a very special type of Dust. It enhances a being's Aura, making it stronger. This means that the Aura can be used for attack as well as defence."

Yang's eyes widened. "Wow..."

I continued my story.

* * *

Once camp was set, Desu told me to stay at the camp, to keep an eye on everything. He headed up to the peak, disappearing over the ridge...

I sat for a while stitching a pair of leather gloves together, leaving a place for the Dust Jewels to sit. We planned to make gloves with the Dust so we could improve our Aura.

Then I heard the scream.

Desu bounded over the ridge, fear in his eyes.

Then the thing bounded after him.

It was a Beowulf, but... it wasn't. It was about the size of a large Ursa, and two long curved tusks jutted from its mouth. It had a grotesquely long tail identical to that of a Death Stalker, and the small wings of a Nevermore.

I watched Desu get torn to pieces.

Blood rolled down the mountainside, and with it two Aura Gems rolled from my dead brother's grasp.

I was so... so numb. I didn't know what to feel.

So I grabbed the Gems and ran.

I made it back alive... but inside I was dead.

* * *

Yang's eyes were tearful, so I ended the story. "I'm sorry Yang..."

Without warning she threw her arms round my neck and sobbed.

Initially surprised, I ended up doing the same.

Once we had dried up our eyes, I refused to let go of her. I was too emotionally raw to let go...

Yang didn't seem to mind, so we lay down and I pulled her close to me.

She blushed, holding onto me as we both drifted off into sleep.

But whilst Yang slept a dreamless sleep, I spent most of my night trying to wake as the thing, the Grimm King, stalked my dreams.

_**Isn't RWBY just awesome? Literally written on the spot. Let me know what you think!**_


End file.
